winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Darma
Darma is one of Mitzi's friends (or followers) alongside Sally. She is also a former Dark Fairy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Darma has fair skin, blue eyes and short red hair that is flipped to the side. She has red straps on both her arms and wears a red tube top that exposes her abdomen and has a cut on the side and she wears short ripped pants held in place by a belt with leggings and red boots. She wears magenta make-up. Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg|First from the right. |-|Dark Fairy= After the trio is transformed by the Wizards of the Black Circle, Darma's hair becomes punk-like, parted in the middle, the left side slicked back and held in place by a ruffled blue bow while the right side is pushed forward. She wears a basic red-violet tank top, layered over a lighter violet top that is slightly longer, covering more of her abdomen, as well as a purple skirt with a blue fly and two pleats in the front, attached at the tips by a blue cord over red violet leggings that cover her calves. She also wears a choker that matches her tank top and light violet gloves that cover only her forearms. she also has a pair of translucent blue-violet fairy wings. Darma Dark Fairy Form.png Personality Like Sally, she is usually seen following Mitzi around. She is just as rude as her friends, for example, cutting in line by shoving those who were already waiting. However, she expressed concern for their safety when they followed the Wizards of the Black Circle into the sewers stating that it is not wise to follow strangers. When the Wizards of the Black Circle imbued her with their magic, she was overjoyed that she can use them to her advantage whenever she wanted, which means she is rather selfish and inconsiderate considering she and her friends used other people's cars to practice magic, letting them to fall and crash after they were done feeling no guilt. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= Her first appearance was in "The White Circle", along with Sally where she announced to Mitzi that her crush, Brandon was also at the Frutti Music Bar and watched her perform for him. She then appeared briefly again, while latching onto Brandon as Mitzi convinces him and Sky to enter a surfing contest. Her final appearance was in "Magic Lessons" where her and her friends were transformed into Dark Fairies by the Wizards of the Black Circle. With her newfound powers, she and her friends are mentored by the Wizards for awhile and soon began to wreak havoc in Gardenia Park but were stopped by the Winx and returned back to normal with no memory of what had happened. |-|Season 5= She makes a cameo appearance in the episode "The Lilo" having drinks with Mitzi and Sally. |-|Season 6= Darma appears only as a cameo in the episodes "Broken Dreams" and "Shimmer in the Shadows" using her dark fairy outfit as her costume for the Gothic party being held in Gardenia. She was also a victim of the Children of the Night's magic, who forced her, her friends and other party goers to hunt down the Winx. She was then freed from their control and enjoyed the Halloween costume contest. Magical Abilities During her brief period as a Dark Fairy, her powers were centered around negative energy because the Wizards of the Black Circle imbued her with their magic, thus, she gains generic magical abilities like any magical being such as flight, and manifesting and projecting magical energy. However, as she is very inexperienced with magic, she must be trained in order to control it. After some training with the Wizards of the Black Circle, she is able to use them with ease but still required more training as the Winx easily outmatched her. Since her powers were given to her, her powers were fueled by people's negative feelings towards magic and when their negative feelings start to wan, so does the strength of her powers. Uses of Magic *'Dark Energy Projection:' She projects purple and black energy, often in forms of beams and spheres, that can destroy obstacles, set fires and paralyze others. *'Shield:' Instead of projecting beams of dark energy, she changes it into a small light purple shield. Using it to reflect Bloom's Dragon Heart. *'Negative Energy:' Energy that she emits as a Dark Fairy, and usually, true Fairies can sense it. Trivia *It is noted that a student from Cloud Tower looks exactly like Darma. It might have been a character error. Her model is also used in Magical Adventure, during a segment talking about witches and Cloud Tower. She is even seen at Cloud Tower in that movie as they reused her model. *When she was seen in season 6, she was wearing her Dark Fairy outfit but lacked her wings. *She and Sally do not appear in the comics and are instead replaced by Stacy and Brooke in Issue 101. Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Gardenia Category:Recurring Characters